


Peekaboo

by glossssy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Creepy, Pizza, Weird, Witches, peekaboo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossssy/pseuds/glossssy
Summary: Red Velvet is hungry.(Short story based on the peekaboo mv)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Peekaboo

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun lil story a I made up a while ago :)

The moon reflected off of the window panes of the mansion, sending its light onto the front lawn, which was perfectly green even though spring had just begun, and remnants of snow still rested on the pavement. Cracks filled the stairs to the front door, with dark green ivy poking through and weaving around the ornate, brown door. Although the night was dark, the mansion was full of light.

Streets wove up to the mansion. Each side was lined with dark trees, their limbs leaning into the road, threatening to scrape the windshield of the delivery car weaving through the streets. Protectively, the driver placed a hand over the boxes of pizza in the passenger seats. The tree cover began breaking as the car grew closer to the mansion.

Inside the mansion on the hill, in the salon, sat five girls, waiting for their beloved meal. Their hair was curled and their makeup was fresh, dresses shuffling as they waited impatiently.

Yeri sat by the fireplace, the orange glow radiating from the glitter on her dress into the crossbow in her hands. The fire did not warm her up.

Wendy rested by the window, longingly staring out at the green grass in the front yard that she seldom touched. Her eyes were slowly falling as her hunger grew stronger.

Seulgi and Joy sat on the sofa, legs crossed, and elbows on their thighs. The foot tapping shook their entire bodies, from their toes to the glasses of red liquid in their hands.

The last girl, Irene, was sitting on the floor, moving chess pieces around the rug. Impatient, she threw the queen piece at Yeri's head. The piece hit her square in the forehead, but she did not wince. Wordlessly, Yeri lifted her crossbow and shot at Irene, who didn’t flinch. She simply let the arrow hit the floor between her crossed legs.

Irene pulled the arrow out of the green carpet and examined it, “Do not waste your arrows on me. Save them.” 

She stood, and threw the arrow into the fire.

Yeri looked up at the older girl, “I have plenty.”

Meanwhile, on the couch, Seulgi and Joy were staring at Wendy. Their boredom had caught up to them, and they were looking for a game to play.

“I wonder if she’ll notice what we’re doing,” Seulgi said.

“Obviously not. She’s focusing outside.”

“There’s nothing outside for her. She should stay inside.” Seulgi reached for one of the milky marbles that covered their wooden coffee table, and tossed it at Wendy's knee. The knee remained stationary, but Wendy slowly turned her head in Seulgi's direction.

“If you want to go outside, go out back.”

Wendy didn’t reply, just twisted her head back to the window.

Seulgi and Joy snickered.

The chime of a grandfather clock broke the stillness of the room. All heads snapped towards the source of the jarring bang. One by one, their eyes moved to Irene, who was watching the arrow burn.

“Don’t wait,” she instructed, “Go.”

The four girls stood up, and walked to the next room. Joy drew the curtains, and Yeri lit the candles, which were strategically placed in a circle. Outside of the circle of candles were five mats, each a different color. Seulgi chose a green mat. Wendy first chose a pink mat, but was kicked out of the spot by Yeri, and moved to a blue mat.

Once everything was prepared, Irene entered and began murmuring to herself. The words were long and foreign. With every word, the candles’ flame flew further and further towards the ceiling.

The sound that came next was reminiscent of rain. It came from every room, and grew louder and louder. Tiny particles of dust entered the room, each with a mind of its own. The dust rolled around the girl’s bodies and halted in the center of the candles. 

The doorbell rang. Five heads snapped to the door.

Yeri stood, “My turn.”

Irene covered the dust with a blanket. 

Seulgi blew out the candles. Joy opened the curtains. Wendy collected the mats.

Yeri opened the door.

Behind the door stood a young pizza deliverer. His skin was young and his eyes were inexperienced. Yeri smiled sweetly as she took the bag filled with various pizzas, “We’re just about to begin eating, come inside.”

One by one, the girls strutted out of the tiny room and made themselves visible as they moved to different parts of the house. Each of them made eye contact with the pizza boy, who was growing increasingly uneasy.

“Come inside.”

“I can’t. I have more deliveries. Thank you for the offer.” His voice was bland, and cracked at the beginning of each sentence.

“Are you sure?”

Irene walked by and grinned at the boy.

“I’ll come in for a bit.”

“Good decision.”

Yeri shut the door, and locked it. She and the boy traded places, Yeri's back now against the door. She smiled softly, “We’re going to play hide and seek. The other’s have already hid. Count to fifteen and come find me.”

“But I don’t know my way around-”

Yeri closed a window loudly, “Count to 15.”

Pizza boy began counting.

Yeri rushed up the stairs silently

1.

Seulgi was hiding in the oven. Her limbs had been contorted into a small box so that she could fit.

2.

It was warm. Seulgi was not.

3.

Joy was behind the curtains, her feet hovering off the ground so that she couldn’t be seen.

4.

The radiator blew up her dress. She made no effort to push it down.

5.

Wendy was under the bed, her heart racing.

6.

She prayed that she wouldn’t be found first.

7.

Irene was in the bathtub, curtain drawn.

8.

The water was dripping on her high heels, but fell off without a trace.




Yeri found her spot in the closet. She cowered behind dozens of colorful dresses.

10.

Moths fluttered around her, but they were uninterested.

11.

Pizza boy was confused.

12.

Pizza boy didn’t care.

13.

He was getting paid minimum wage.

14.

What did anything matter?

15.

He hoped to find the prettiest girl first.

Pizza boy’s footsteps echoed on the silent hardwood. The echoes travelled through each girl and sent a shiver through each of their signs. Not a shiver of chill, a shiver of excitement. 

Pizza boy spotted large diamonds rolling around the floor and bloodstains on the printed wallpaper and dark hardwood. It was dry.

Pizza boy ran his fingers over dozens of pizza containers piled up on the counter. They were from various locations, and were all full.

Pizza boy wondered why they hadn’t eaten their pizza. He passed by the oven, not noticing Seulgi. She frowned. How had Pizza boy not seen her?

Footsteps echoed closer and closer to the curtains in the dining room. A large table stood in the middle, seated for six, gold plates in each seat.

Pizza boy went upstairs. Jolie huffed.

Wendy peeked out from under the bed skirt. Her eyes focused on a pair of worn out sneakers, and she dropped the skirt immediately. Luckily, she had not been seen.

Pizza boy made his way into the bathroom, and tore open the shower curtain. There Irene sat, legs crossed. Her head snapped to him, and she smiled widely, “You found me!”

“Help me find the others.”

“No. You only find one.”

“Do I hide?”

Irene stepped out of the bathtub and wiped off her dress, “No, we have a new game.”

The four other girls clambered out of their hiding spots. Irene led the boy downstairs, where Seulgi took his hand and led him to the table.

“What game are we playing?” Pizza boy asked.

Yeri began serving the hot pizza, “The eating dinner game.”

“That’s a game?”

Wendy laid out a long piece of black cloth behind each plate, “We make everything a game.”

“Sit,” Irene forced him down by pressing on his shoulder.

Pizza boy looked up at Irene with a goofy smile, and hardly noticed the chain weaving around his ankle.

The girls sat.

“I think that I should leave now, so that you can enjoy your meal.” Pizza boy began to stand.

Irene leaned forward, over the table, and smiled, “But we’re having so much fun.”

“I’ll explain the game,” Seulgi grabbed her blindfold, “We put these on and try to eat the fastest.”

“What do you get if you finish first?”

Seulgi tied the blindfold around her face, then turned towards Pizza boy, “Anything you want.”

They all put on their blindfolds, and began eating the pizza.

Dust began rolling from the other room, and took its place on the table. Irene peeked out of her blindfold, and pointed at the pizza boy, who was scarfing down his slice of pizza.

None of the girls were eating.

The dust flew on Pizza boy’s slice, but he didn’t notice anything wrong.

As Irene pulled her blindfold back over her eyes, Wendy was removing hers. She stood up and walked around the table quietly. The dust stopped moving, and retreated back to Irene. Wendy removed pizza boy’s blindfold and held a finger over her lips. She cut the chain around his ankle, and motioned for him to come with her.

The sound of the door unlocking echoed through the entire house.

“What’s going on?” Pizza boy asked.

Wendy opened the door, “Run.”

“Stay,” Yeri grasped Pizza boy’s hand.

Pizza boy’s eyes flickered between the two girls, unsure of what to do.

The other girls were absent from the table.

Wendy sucked in a breath, then slapped Yeri as hard as she could.

Yeri was not hurt, but the shock from the hand on her face sent her stumbling backwards, causing her grip to loosen on the boy. Wendy then pushed him outside and shouted, “Run!”

Irene walked through the two girls and stepped out to the front porch. She lifted a black pistol and shot a single shot at the pizza boy. It hit him straight in the middle of his back, and he fell instantly.

Seulgi and Joy passed Irene, then pulled the boy inside, his head lolling and tongue falling out of his mouth.

Wendy had backed against the wall, hoping that she could just bleed into the wallpaper.

However, that was impossible.

Irene dropped her gun on the welcome rug, then grabbed Wendy by her hair and dragged her a small door by the kitchen.

“You should know that you shouldn’t interfere,” Irene stripped Wendy of her dress and left her in only her tights and undershirt, “We gave you a chance and you blew it.”

“Wait- no.”

Yeri opened the small door and revealed a wooden staircase descending to dozens of girls in their tights and undershirts. They shielded their eyes at the sudden brightness.

“Please don’t send me down there. Please don’t. Give me another chance.”

Joy pushed Wendy, and she cascaded towards the girls.

Yeri slammed the door, and Seulgi locked it.

Wendy scratched at the door and screamed and begged, but she was ignored.

The girls, now four, walked to the dead pizza boy in their entry way.

Irene crouched beside him, “Now it’s time to eat.”

  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
